Finding the Lost Angels
by Lover's Red Rose
Summary: Mikan and the girls are angels who have been sent to earth to find a group of lost angels, and make the humans believe in god and his angels to defeat the evil devils warlord. The question is how will they do it? And will it work? Natsume x Mikan - Ruka x Hotaru - Koko x Sumire - Kitsu x Anna - Yuu x Nonoko
1. PREVIEW

Mikan and the girls are angels who have been sent to earth to find a group of lost angels, and make the humans believe in god and his angels to defeat the evil devils warlord.

The question is how will they do it? And will it work? (No alices)

Natsume x Mikan - Ruka x Hotaru - Koko x Sumire - Kitsu x Anna - Yuu x Nonoko - Tsubasa x Misaki

ME: Hi guys! This is my first Gakuen Alice Fanfic so please give me comments or suggestions of what you want to see. And NO Flames please!

Natsume: Get on with it already or I'll burn you. (has a flame on his hand)

ME : Yeah you do that and I'll pair you with Luna or one of your other slutty fan girls got it flame freak?

Natsume: …(glares while gets rid of flame) Fine…=_=

ME: Good Boy, now Mikan, do the disclaimer please.

Mikan: (smiles) HAI! Lover11Anime doesn't own Gakuen Alice or the songs she uses. The songs are to help you understand her plot better so people please don't go saying that she don't have permission to use them. Kay? Good. Please proceed Lover - chan.

Me: Thank you Mikan~!

* * *

Preview:

Mikan's POV:

The girls and I were called down to have an audience with God. Yeah that's right you heard me. GOD. It appears we have a mission to do on the Earth. In case your wondering who the girls are, I'll tell you. The girls are in other words my girls. We are a group of 6 which includes me. In this group we have:

Hotaru - A genius girl with a stoic expression. She really loves money, crabs and cares for her friends even if she doesn't show it. She is 15 years old and she really hates bakas.

Sumire - A girls who knows almost everything about makeup, what's in fashion and what's out of fashion. So basically she's like a walking, talking magazine. Her attitude is like an obsessed fan girl. She, like Hotaru really care about her family and friends. 15 years old.

Anna - A sweet girl who loves to cook. She would do anything to make her friends happy. 15 years old.

Nonoko - A sweet girl who is practically the copy of Anna but she loves to do chemistry, if there was any type of chemistry she could see it. She would also do anything to make her friends happy. 15 years old.

Misaki - A caring girl, who's very strong. If someone was to try (A/N _key word: __**TRY**_) to assault one of her friends they would end up with broken bones and a bloody nose. She is like an older sister to our group. 16 years old.

And finally there's me, Mikan : I love my friends and family very dearly and my favourite fruit is strawberries. I am also very dense and naive. 15 years old.

Oh and there's one more thing we forgot to mention. We sing and play human instruments for god. HE doesn't like hearing heavens instruments all the time so we play human ones.

Back to the point. It seems we were called to receive a scroll from God. One the scroll has the details of our mission. I looked at Hotaru who was reading the scroll. Hotaru has the ability to read gods very very very ancient language. I wonder what it says.

Hotaru's POV:

I noticed the baka over there ( Mikan) is bouncing up and down with excitement over what the scroll says so I'll just read it out loud.

"Oi. You baka , do you want to know what the scroll says or what? And If u do, stop bouncing and listen up. Then I started.

"_Girls, I am entrusting you with a very important mission today. I am sending you to the human world to find a group of six lost angels._

_They had fallen from heaven and onto they earth when the evil devils warlord had attack 14 years ago. _

_You may not remember the war because you were just born into heaven but im sure Hotaru knows what exactly transcended that day._

_You must also get the humans to believe in angels once more. I fear we may be getting weaker and the humans no longer believe in me or you. _

_I know you girls will be strong, so pack up._

_You will be leaving tomorrow and will live on earth with an angel couple. The angels you seek will be found at Alice Academy, you will know them when you see them. _

_Their connection as angels are still their even though they do not know it. They will come to you sooner or later so do not approach them so soon as you see them._

_And they all might fall in love once they see you so if they approach you once you get in do not tell them they are angels immediately._

_Wait until you have their complete trust. _

_I have my faith in you girls._

_The Almighty._" 

"That's what it say so shut up baka and go get packing"

"Mou Hotaru your sooo mean!" Mikan squealed.

"Whatever." As I walked away I could hear the rest of the girls yelling what! I see they could not believe this mission. And frankly, neither can I.


	2. Chapter 2 Shock

Couples:

Natsume x Mikan - Ruka x Hotaru - Koko x Sumire - Kitsu x Anna - Yuu x Nonoko - Tsubasa x Misaki

* * *

Me: (Peeks from behind a curtain) H-hello, everyone…as u can see im back… sorry I took soooo long!

Natsume: Now can I burn her ,Mikan? (flame in hand)

Mikan: NO! You can't burn her! EVER! She'll give you bad luck in the story! (Nullifies)

Natsume: So what? I'm practically made of bad luck, what could that stupid author do to me? Huh, tell me little girl?

Mikan: Mou ! Natsume, stop! She could get you killed in a story! And I'd never forgive you for leaving me alone (sobs)

Natsume: (Freaks as she cries)…O.0' ..Oi, polka don't cry I promise I won't leave you ever. So stop crying already.

Me: Nat, you know she's right, correct? (looks at him like a devil) …(turns back to normal)

So…(smiles) if anyone noticed I changed my username and I didn't update when I said I would… sorry again. Btw, I noticed some people didn't notice that the "First Chapter" was a PREVIEW…well at least originally it was now it's a real chapter. Gomen, but I was too lazy to make a full chap with that all in it. Sure it would make a longer chap but I probably would've edited it and made it different. And when you read this there will be many changes so watch out and be careful cuz you might get a bit confused.

Natsume: ….=_= Oi, Red Rosé.. You know I hate you right. And so will your readers if you DON'T GET ON WITH IT!

Me: Yep! J But, it's in your nature to hate people, so I don't hold it against you. And I will get on with it so don't rush me FLAME FREAK! Anyways, I don't Own Gakuen Alice. J!

* * *

**Mikan's Pov**

What's up with assignment! Why should we care about Angels who were stupid enough to go to the edge of heaven's forests, even if they were babies!? ….But, then again, what if it was us instead of them? I would want them to care about us and at least try to find us. Well since Hotaru already left I might as well knock everyone else out of shock.

"Hey, have you guys gotten your brains fixed yet? " I said as I lightly tapped against the sides of their heads.

"Mou, Mikan-Chan you know we can't accept news like this as fast as you can!" Anna replied.

"_That's because she doesn't take this as seriously as us!" _Sumire whispered to Nonoko.

"Now Sumire! You know that's absolutely not true. Mikan does a lot for us and she's the leader of our group. She only acts like a ditz. She's actually smarter than all of us!…Expect for Hotaru of course. So treat her with the respect she deserves." Misaki scolded.

While I left the group to argue and banter about whether or not I was a ditz. I was lost in my thoughts_._

_How are we supposed to make humans believe in us? We can't force them, that isn't an Angel's way. (Sigh) What if we create a band?…Yeah! And we'll write songs about God and his Angels, and we'll use our wings in the performance…but then the humans might be scared of us because were not like them…maybe we will use masks. And when someone asks about the wings well say that God gave them to us to,…to help us spread, love and belief of God around the world! That'll work perfectly. If not, we'll think of something when the time comes._

While I was coming out of the world of my thoughts, I noticed Sumire still insulting me. I forced my heart to try to become cold and hard as I knew what was going to happen now, (sigh) I had to be prepared to say what I had to. I heard every word that was said, even if they believe I was listening or not.. Nonoko was completely silent as well, it seems she knew what was going to happen, after a minute Sumire started her rant of jealously.

"WHEN will you people shut up about that! I get it! But I still don't understand how or why you chose a hideous, tone deaf, no balance, out of style and out of rhythm Angel for the job! She has absolutely no talent, no brains and no tactical skills! Humph!"

Everyone knew Sumire was jealous of me because I was voted to be leader instead of her and her worst side of jealously only appeared when someone mentioned it in a dire situation…or really she turns jealous anytime, anywhere…that could be a problem. (sigh) A problem I should have already taken care of.

"Sumire… you can't be jealous still can you? What if we were in a battle or on some dangerous mission? You can't get jealous if someone mentions it or we may get into some serious trouble so-"

Then, Nonoko stopped mid-sentence. I stopped her from continuing. I was calm considering everything that was just said, so calm that I could see each of the girls in front of me, shivering with fright. They look like they could have swore even in a place wear swearing is forbidden, that the room got 10 degrees colder from my cold, hard, icy glare. Then…I spoke to Sumire and told her something I should have said a long time ago.

"Sumire, I'm sorry you feel that way. If you have a complaint about this group or my leadership skills take it up with the one who nominated and accepted me as the leader of our quadrant. Because I won't stand here and take your jealously, as nothing. Anna is right, what happens if we end up in a dangerous situation? Huh? Do you think you'll be able to help us if you can't even understand God's decision at least even a little? Why, do you continue to question his choice? Do you not like me or is it that you feel that you are better than me? Well if so, then let me tell you something. All Angels are equals. They are only given different gifts and talents. "

"Mikan…" Sumire whispered. "It's not that at all I just…never mind, either way you can't be serious. Your really telling me that I should just complain to God!"

"Yes, yes I am because right now your wasting our precious time that we need to pack and get everything we need for out journey to Earth. Now I don't want to hear a single word of complaint or whining from any of you, now go get packing!" I barked at them sending one last icy glare in Sumire's direction as they scrambled off.

(SIGH) Man, I hate playing the bad guy! If only that girl would get her priorities straight then things wouldn't be like this. As I walked to my room, one of the Angel servants, floated towards me with file profiles of the Angels, that we are to bring back to heaven.

_**(A/N: I'll let you decide how they look. To lazy to explain.) **_

Tch, I bet they'll think were crazy. Or even worse, they'll think that their dead and try to hurt themselves to see if were telling the truth. After all, Angel's are immortal.(Sigh) I hope they don't, if there's one thing I hate the most it's when people take their lives so carelessly, without thinking about the people they would be leaving to my room I read each profile carefully, deciding how to go about this judging by their personality types and actions. So…each of these boys are popular huh?

* * *

_**Profiles:**_

**Natsume Hyuuga :**

**Age: 15**

**Personality: Cold-hearted and in-different to the plights of others, unless it's his friends. Soft hearted deep, deep, deep down under his cold exterior.**

**Appearance: Raven Coloured Hair, Smouldering, Crimson, Red Eyes, Tanned, Athletically Fit Body, Toned Muscles**

**Role in School: A Genius, Considered one of the Kings of the Academy, along side his best friends. Extremely popular, Quarterback of the Football Team and Captain of The Football Team, Student Council President.**

**Relations: Romantic - None Friends - Best Friend Ruka Nogi and others.**

**Ruka Nogi:**

**Age: 15**

**Personality: Sweet, Caring, and Understanding. Probably never indifferent towards other's. Loves Animals. **

**Appearance: Golden-Yellow Hair, Crystal Blue Eyes, Pale, Athletically Fit, Toned Muscles .**

**Role in School: Extremely Popular, Vice Prez of the Student Council, Captain of the Basketball team.**

**Relations: Romantic - None Friends - Natsume, Koko, Kitsu, Tsubasa, Yuu**

**Kokoro Yome**

**Age: 15**

**Personality: Fun loving, Caring and Idiotic**

**Appearance: Sandy Blonde Hair, Brown Eyes, Tan-ish, Athletically Fit, Toned Muscles.**

**Role in School: One Half of the School Joker and Class Clown , One of the School Treasurers**

**Relations: Romantic - None Sibling:Kitsu Friends - Natsume, Ruka, Kitsu, Yuu, and Tsubasa.**

**Kitsuneme Yome:**

**Age: 15**

**Personality: Fun Loving, Caring, Stupid and Idiotic**

**Appearance: Sandy Blonde Hair, Brown Eyes, Tan-ish, Athletically Fit, Toned Muscles**

**Role in School: Other Half of the School Joker and Class Clown, The Second School Treasurer.**

**Relations: Romantic - None Sibling: Koko Friends:- Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, and Tsubasa**

**Yuu Tobita: **

**Age: 15**

**Personality: Sweet, Caring, Smart**

**Appearance: Sandy, Gold Hair, Glasses, Brown Eyes, Light Tan-ish, Not as Athletically Fit as the Others**

**Role in School: Class President, and Student Council Secretary**

**Relations : Romantic - None Friends - Natsume, Koko, Kitsu, and Tsubasa,**

**Tsubasa Ando**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: Caring, Tough and Big Brotherly**

**Appearance: Dark Blue Hair, Dark Blue Eyes, Tanned, Athletically Fit, Toned Muscles**

**Role in School: Captain of baseball team , Student Council Surveillance (MEANING HE SNOOPS (: AND BECAUSE HE'S TRUSTED SO MUCH NO ONE KNOWS) **

**Relations : Romantic - None Friends - Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Kitsu, and Yuu**

* * *

So… these are the guys huh? I think things will go much easier if each of us takes one person and convinces them one at a time. That way they could be our backup if the others don't believe us.

So now I have 8 problems:

Sumire

Hyuuga

Nogi

Yome #1

Yome #2

Tobita

Ando

The War Lord Devil

(SIGH)…Hmm, I have been sighing a lot lately…That'll change sooner or later.

…Hey, how long have I been out here? Is that Hotaru coming to see me? Oh it is!

**Hotaru POV:**

(Sigh) I wonder how everything went after I left. Permy probably got jealous again. Mikan probably shut her up, again, and there was probably nothing that could be said after she was done. That girl, might be a Baka but she's tough. Well I better finish packing.

_**(A/N: This next part is written like this because she's speaking a spell in God's Ancient Language)**_

"_**I Guardian Angel, Hotaru Imai, command you to pack."**_

_**( A/N: I know it's stupid but it was the best I could come up with. Maybe one of you could suggest **_

_**something.)**_

I watched as all my clothes and things I would need were sent flying into my bag.

It was one of my inventions. A bag that was basically a bottomless pit, it's really light no matter what you put inside. Well then, as long as that's getting done, I might as well as go check on Mikan. When I walked out side I was surprised to see Mikan down the hall, just standing in front her door reading some files. (Sigh) I honestly don't understand this girl, why is she reading confidential files out in the open?

"Oi, baka, what are you doing put here?"

"Hi Hotaru and nothing really just looking over these."

"…Oi, did you even start packing yet? Or did you spend a whole hour just reading those?"

"Wait, WHAT! A WHOLE HOUR! NOOOO! I'm wasting time. Hotaru come help me please~! And please when your going back to your room tell the girls to meet me first thing. I have something really important for our mission. And before you say to tell them now since it's so important. It can wait. Once we get to Earth the girls will have all the time in the world to think about their part of the mission."

"…Fine. Let's get started." I walked towards her and began helping her pack her stuff into the bottomless pit bag I gave her. I don't bother using the spell because it gives me more time to grill her for info on everything that troubles and or bothers her.

_**(A/N: I'm getting tired of this, so it'll be Normal until it seems like it should be seen from someone else's POV)**_

**Normal POV:**

While Hotaru and Mikan were packing up Mikan's room. Hotaru took the time to study her friend. Watching how she moved, to see if she smiled, however the look in her eyes, was the one thing Hotaru didn't want to see. The look in Mikan's eyes was so tortured and hurt, it was as if she understood everything and that she knew that something big was about to happen and she was so destroyed inside about the fact that she couldn't do anything about it.

The girls packed in silence. It was silence but a comfortable silence. After a while the silence was interrupted by a loud banging on Mikan's bedroom door. The girls looked at each other in confusion. It was supposedly 12 AM Earth-Japan time. No one should be awake. Oh well but at least they were finished packing. When the opened the door they were surprised to see the other girls, standing outside their with their bags all packed and ready to go. Each of them had used the bottomless pit bag Hotaru had given them.

They watched as Anna and Nonoko pushed Sumire towards the front of the group.

Then, Anna spoke,

"Well Sumire, isn't there something you want to say to Mikan?"

The two watched as Sumire drew in a deep breath and then sighed and then spoke as if she needed to gather her courage.

"…Yes, there is…Mikan, I'm sorry for my childish behaviour and I have realized your right. If I was to go on a jealously rant in the middle of a dangerous situation we could get in to some deep trouble. And so due to that I will try my best to rid myself of these feelings of jealously. However! Don't get me wrong just 'cuz I admitted your right doesn't mean I accept you as our leader…yet. You'll have to earn even more than you already have. OK? That being said I would rather we just be friends again. Deal?"

Everyone turned to Mikan to see what her decision would be. Everyone was not at all surprised to see their favourite brunet smiling joyfully.

"Sumire, I understand how you feel and I COMPLETELY accept your challenge of earning my place as leader even more. We can be friends again and believe me. I never expected you to accept me right after that and you trying to make things better is all I could ever ask for. So yeah, we have ourselves a deal."

The two girls sealed the deal with a handshake which ended up with Mikan pulling Sumire in for a big sisterly hug.

**Sumire's POV:**

Mikan…so forgiving…that's why I respect and look up to you as an older sister. I was only jealous because I didn't win which meant I haven't reached your standard or level yet. But I will someday so wait for me! Someday I will become even better.

_**(A/N: I bet you guys are surprised that Sumire is like this on the inside. Don't worry she will still act as a obsessed fan girl but only on earth where that personality will be required.)**_

**Mikan's POV:**

Sumire…you finally understand. I'm so glad! That's one problem down 7 to go! …Anyways, after I break the hug I address the other girls at once.

"Ok, so now that that's settled, I can tell you what you will be doing as a part of our mission. Come inside and I'll let you know. Once all the girls got in and got comfortable. I could see them eyeing the 6 files in my hands, with curious gazes.

"So, as a part of our mission, each of us will take responsibility for 1 of the 6 Angels."

I walk around giving them each a file. I see them open it.

"Misaki, you will be in charge of Tsubasa Ando. He is the same age as you and chances are you will be in his class. It's you responsibility to make him believe you and convince him he's an Angel."

I see her nod her head with determination in her eyes.

"Nonoko, you will be in charge of Yuu Tobita. He is the same age as the rest of us. Your job is the same."

She nods as well.

"Anna, as you know you are in charge of Kitsuneme Yome. Otherwise known as Kitsu. His age is the same. Your job is the same as Nonoko."

She nods as well.

"Sumire, you are in charge of Kokoro Yome, otherwise known as Koko. His age is the same as Yuu and Kitsu. Your job is the same as the others."

I watch as she nods her head, as a wild look of strength, conviction and determination enters her eyes.

"Hotaru, you are in charge of Ruka Nogi. He is the same age as the rest of us. Your job is the same. I know I can't tell you what to do with him but do what you feel is needed. Same goes to the rest of you. I trust you all."

I see 5 heads nod and then I see them all stare at me expectantly.

…Why?

Oh yes! I forgot to tell them who I'm taking charge of.

"I almost forgot to mention it but, I am taking charge of Natsume Hyuuga. He is the same age as the rest of us. And Misaki is the only one who is in a different class. The rest of us are all in 10B, Misaki is in 11C. But, luckily the classes are right next to each other. Got it?"

"Yeah!" they all shout.(Except Hotaru of course)

"Great! And since we are all packed lets get going to the academy."

* * *

Ok!

Since that is now complete I can continue school for a while without feeling guilty for not updating!

Bye for now!

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
